Anytime, Anywhere
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: '...With Makoto, I want to try everything, anytime, anywhere.' When Haru had said those words, he hadn't realized just how much Makoto would take them to heart. Outdoors, restaurants...and now fitting rooms, apparently. Sequel to Something New but can be read alone. Smut and Swimsuits, HaruMako Oneshot


So when I mentioned I had a sequel idea to _Something New,_ at the time I'd only had the idea of 'Makoto jumps Haru somewhere' and that was it. But after googling around about crazy places to do it (because this is a **lemon** and not much else), I found _this_ and it is perfect. I hope you enjoy.

A couple notes; in Japan fitting rooms can be different than in America. Sometimes they have their own actual place and an attendant like usual, but some other stores (like sports stores and stuff, like the one the boys went to in S1) just have fitting rooms randomly in sections of the store. Just there, no one watching them. So that's how this works if you're wondering.

Also I know literally nothing about professional swimsuits and how their sizes work, so pardon my plot devices :D

This is a sequel to **Something New,** but can definitely be read alone.

Disclaimer: Nope.

"talking" _thinking_ ((me))

 **Anytime, Anywhere**

" _You don't have to be embarrassed, Makoto…You can tell me anything, anytime, anywhere…with Makoto, I want to try_ everything, _anytime, anywhere."_

Haru was very proud that Makoto was coming out of his shell and was less embarrassed when he wanted to try something with Haru. Instead of blushing madly and stuttering nervously, now Makoto simply told Haru what he wanted to do and _did_ it. And Haru loved every second of it. He loved it in the bath, in Haru's backyard…hell, Haru didn't even mind the one time Makoto got very… _playful_ with him underneath the table at a restaurant.

But now, as he found himself pinned to a fitting room wall, gripping Makoto's hips tightly as Makoto moved over him, one leg wrapped around his, Haru couldn't help but hear his own words echo in his mind.

 _Well…at least he's taking what I said seriously._

-((Earlier That Day))-

"Makoto."

"Hm?" Makoto said, looking up from the magazine he was reading at the table.

"I want to go shopping; I need a new swimsuit," Haru said as he finished washing the last of the dishes from lunch.

"Okay!" Makoto agreed, getting up from the table, "Although I wouldn't say you _need_ a new one…" he joked.

"No, I mean…" Haru started, turning towards Makoto as he tried to explain. "I want a new swimsuit. A new type of swimsuit."

"You do? _You?_ " Makoto asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I…I'd like to try the same kind you…wear…" Haru said, dropping his eyes at the sight of Makoto's sudden blush. "Never mind; we don't have to go," he backpedaled suddenly, turning back to the sink.

"No, let's go!" Makoto protested, stepping beside Haru and slipping an arm around his waist. "I think that's a great idea. It'd be good to have something other than your usual around, just in case you ever wanted to try something different, right?"

Haru looked up at him and smiled softly. "Right…let's go."

-((At the Store))-

"Let's see…" Makoto murmured, perusing the section of the ankle-length swimsuits for one that Haru might like. He stopped near a selection of suits with purple stripes similar to Haru's usual ones. "How about one of these?"

Haru looked them over, giving each one a serious examination. "This one looks good," he said finally, picking up a swimsuit that was an ankle-length version of his regular one before starting to head towards the fitting room.

"Wait Haru," Makoto said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder and looking at the suit in Haru's hand. "Since it's a different suit type, the size might be different," he explained, grabbing another suit off the rack. "Try this one."

"Okay," Haru replied, taking that swimsuit instead and heading for the fitting room. He went into an open curtain, and Makoto sat down across from it, waiting for Haru to change.

 _I can't believe Haru wants a new swimsuit,_ Makoto thought, _it's pretty exciting…I wonder how it will look on him…_ Makoto couldn't help but get a few butterflies when he thought of Haru in the new suit. The skin tight fabric would hug his lean hips and cling to his long, long legs—

Makoto shook himself out of his strange line of thought. He was being crazy; it was just a swimsuit, and Makoto saw Haru in a swimsuit literally every day.

It was taking Haru a longer time than usual though. Makoto frowned, staring at the closed curtain. Was something wrong? Maybe Makoto had been wrong about the si—

All thoughts flew out of Makoto's head as the curtain opened, and Haru stood there in the ankle-length suit. Makoto's mouth went dry as his eyes locked on to Haru, unable to look away. The swimsuit was _definitely_ too tight, and the even tighter-than-usual fabric left _nothing_ to the imagination, hugging every well-defined dip and crevice of Haru's hips and legs and…other places.

"It was more difficult to get on than I thought," Haru said, oblivious to Makoto's thoughts as he pulled at various parts of the suit. "It would take some getting used to," he went on, turning his back to Makoto to look at himself in his fitting room mirror again, "but I think I could—"

Makoto took one look at Haru's rear and thighs in that swimsuit and promptly lost track of what Haru was saying entirely, coming to his feet before his brain even registered that he was moving. "Actually it's…it's not supposed to be _that_ tight," Makoto said as he none-too-gently pushed Haru back into the room, voice cracking slightly, "Just wait one second, okay? I'll go get that other size…" He shut the curtain before Haru could say anything in reply, stiffly turning and walking back down the aisle towards the swimsuits.

 _Haru looks good in that suit…_ way _too good,_ Makoto thought, hand shaking slightly as he picked up a suit that was now no doubt the correct size, since Haru had put on the other one. He felt a sudden and fierce wave of possessiveness wash over him. He'd be damned before he let anyone else see Haru wearing that. The image was forever burned into his memory. Now, if _he_ could see him in that again, that was a different story. He'd love to see Haru in that swimsuit as often as possible, preferably in his bedroom where they could be alone…

Makoto paused to take a deep breath on his way back to the changing room. He was already more aroused than he should be in a _department store_ of all places, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene. He walked back to the changing room and took another deep breath before he called out, opening the curtain slightly to peek in.

"Haru? I brought you the right size—" Makoto took one look at Haru standing there waiting for him in that downright _sinful_ swimsuit, and all thoughts of propriety were promptly abandoned. He looked to his left and right, checking to make sure that no one was watching before he opened the curtain and hurriedly stepped inside. The swimsuit fell from his hand as he pushed Haru into the wall, framing his cheeks in his hands as he kissed him fiercely.

Haru pulled back from him after a moment of surprise, confused. "Makoto, what are you— _ah,_ " his words broke off in a gasp as Makoto's hands trailed down his chest, cupping him through the swimsuit as his other hand gripped Haru's thigh.

"This…This…" Makoto gasped out hurriedly, leaving a trail of heated kisses along Haru's neck as his hands continually rubbed up and down Haru's leg and groin. "You…I…it's too…I…"

"Makoto?" Haru questioned, still confused but not pushing him away. Makoto simply shook his head and kissed Haru again, grinding his now prominent erection into Haru's stomach.

"I want you," Makoto whispered urgently, his hands already moving to undo his belt and pants.

" _Now?_ "

"Now," Makoto said, kicking his pants and underwear aside as his hands glued themselves to Haru's swimsuit-covered thighs again. "Is that…okay?"

"Yeah," Haru replied immediately before he started taking off the suit, "just let me—"

"No," Makoto protested, stilling Haru's hands before he could remove the swimsuit, but pulling down the front so that Haru's steadily growing arousal was available. "Keep it on," Makoto murmured in his ear, and Haru shuddered as he allowed Makoto to guide his hands to his sides.

"The suit then?" Haru asked in amusement, finally figuring out why Makoto was so flustered as he watched Makoto kneel before him.

"Mhm," Makoto replied, leaning forward to kiss the material covering Haru's thigh before he brought his mouth to Haru's erection, immediately taking him in as far as he could so he could get Haru onto his level as quickly as possible. Haru's head fell back against the wall, biting his lip as a hand wound its way into Makoto's hair.

Makoto slid his lips back so only Haru's tip was in his mouth. "I'll be quick," he mumbled around him, and Haru let out a small groan as Makoto took him in fully again, watching as Makoto reached a hand back to finger at his entrance. His other hand teased at the base of Haru's arousal, scratching lightly with his fingertips.

"Makoto…" Haru whispered, hand tightening in Makoto's hair as the other curled into a fist, watching as Makoto stretched himself open for him. Makoto slipped in another finger as he let out a small moan around Haru's erection, his hips moving towards his fingers as they brushed against just the right spot—

"What about this one?" A loud voice suddenly said just outside the curtain, "I think maybe it'd—"

The voice continued walking past their fitting room as the two froze in place, adrenaline surging through them as the knowledge of where they were was sharply brought back into focus. After another moment Makoto spurred into action, standing up and reaching for Haru, lining him up with his entrance while holding onto the wall for balance. He slid downwards, kissing Haru to swallow their groans of pleasure as the two slowly became one. The thought that anyone could catch them at any moment did nothing but make Makoto hotter, and he curled a leg around Haru's, trying his best to keep a rhythm but failing miserably in his haze of passion. Noting his distress, Haru gripped his hips tightly, grinding his own hips sharply upward into the place Makoto wanted him most. Makoto made another noise against his mouth, and Haru bit his lip gently, reminding him to be quiet as Haru shifted his grip to hold Makoto's hips in place, simply grinding himself in circles.

"H-Haru," Makoto gasped, breaking away from Haru's lips with a shudder. Haru soon let go of him, slipping a hand under Makoto's shirt to pinch his nipple, and the other covered Makoto's mouth. He picked up his previous rhythm, driving himself relentlessly into Makoto's prostate.

"It's okay Makoto," Haru whispered, and Makoto let out a muffled yell into Haru's hand as he came hard, hands faltering from the wall to clutch spasmodically at Haru's thighs. He clung to him, shaking in pleasure as his release came in white spurts onto Haru's chest and the bottom of his own shirt. Haru thrust into him once, twice more before he came as well, biting down on Makoto's jacket to keep himself relatively quiet. For a moment the two were locked in place, silently overwhelmed with sensation, before they abruptly relaxed back onto the wall, panting. Makoto's arms snaked around Haru's shoulders, holding onto him tightly.

"Feel better?" Haru asked after a moment, placing a soft kiss to Makoto's cheek as he gently pulled out of him.

"Mn…yeah…" Makoto said in a daze, and he allowed Haru to pull him off of his shoulders, leaning lazily against the wall as he watched Haru quickly change back into his clothes. Makoto snapped somewhat back to reality when a fully-clothed Haru stood before him, holding his underwear in one hand and Makoto's underwear and pants in the other.

"You can use these to clean up too," Haru said, indicating his underwear, "and if you zip up your jacket, that should cover most of everything else until we get home—"

Finally, what he'd just done completely registered in Makoto's brain, and he blushed to the tips of his ears, covering his face in mortification. "Oh my _god_ Haru I'm so sorry!" he said in a rush, but Haru disregarded his embarrassment, shaking the clothes in front of him to get Makoto to focus. Makoto took the proffered clothes from Haru and did what he suggested, using Haru's underwear to clean up what he could before putting on his clothes. Haru took back his underwear, tucking them into his pocket. "I can't believe I _did_ that," Makoto continued on quietly, zipping up his jacket so it would cover the stain on the bottom of his shirt, "You just wanted to get a new swimsuit, and I _jumped you_ —"

"I'm not mad, so stop apologizing," Haru said, picking up both swimsuits off the floor.

"You're not?" Makoto asked in a hesitant whisper.

"No," Haru replied, pausing to tenderly caress Makoto's cheek. "… _Surprised,_ I admit, but not mad. I said anytime, anywhere, didn't I?"

Makoto blushed harder. "…You did."

"And I meant it," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to Makoto's lips, "I'm glad you're taking my words to heart." He gave him a sincere smile before refocusing on the matter at hand. They'd been in this fitting room for _way_ too long. "Now, when the coast is clear I'll go out first, and then after a few minutes come meet me at the checkout."

"Checkout?"

"Yeah," Haru said as he peeked out the curtain at the store around them, "I've got swimsuits to buy."

"Swimsuits? You're getting both? But you don't need the…smaller…one," Makoto continued, trailing off when his eyes came upon the rumpled swimsuit.

"After we did _that_ in it, I can't really put it back, can I?" Haru replied with his usual bluntness, but before Makoto could even think about feeling guilty Haru added, "And besides…if _that's_ how you react when I wear it, then I'd like to wear this again…in private," he said with the barest hint of mischief in his tone, and before Makoto could reply he disappeared out the curtain.

Makoto stood frozen for a moment and just stared at the curtain, speechless. Had Haru just _flirted_ with him? In public? Without Makoto having to say anything first?

Makoto gulped as he felt his arousal stirring all over again. _I just have to make it home,_ he thought determinedly, steeling himself as he took a peek out of the curtain. He stepped out when there was no one around, walking over to the checkout to meet Haru as if nothing untoward had just happened. Haru made his purchases and turned to go, intentionally brushing his body against Makoto's as he made to leave the store.

Makoto shuddered and turned to follow. _Or at least,_ most _of the way home anyway._

-((The End!))-

…So that happened. (Haru totally would get embarrassed about the swimsuit thing, but not bat an eye about doing it in the fitting room lol) Honestly, I could very easily see myself making this a thing, a universe if you will of these two doing crazy things in crazy places. No real ideas yet, but I could see it. Let me know if that's something you'd enjoy :D

Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
